


Your love's put me at the top of the world

by somethingyellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Get you an Akaashi who'll do anything to make you happy, M/M, donkey!bokuto, dragon!akaashi, no not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyellow/pseuds/somethingyellow
Summary: "Then cosplay Elizabeth! You've got the eyes already!" Bokuto said pointing at the screen, where a magenta-red dragon who seems to be wearing makeup….? was about to kiss a donkey? Akaashi stared at Bokuto and the screen and back to Bokuto then took out his phone searching 'red lipstick' 'dragon in Shrek cosplay'. Bokuto took a peak from it and gasped.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Your love's put me at the top of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEIK9I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEIK9I/gifts).



> Watch Shrek. If you have, watch it again??@&?!  
> It's dedicated to @ROY4lMIN stan Shrek.  
> Also stream this while you're at it <3  
> [Shrek soundtrack](https://t.co/wS3fBRj3E5)  
> I don't have anything else to say just read and laugh I guess.

Akaashi came home surprised to find his boyfriend on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and staring at the television playing…..Shrek?

Bokuto didn't notice Akaashi was home. That was odd, usually, he would welcome the other with a tight hug enough to push the air out of him and kiss him so much that would literally choke Akaashi and Bokuto hurried to get water.

"I'm home." Akaashi said while leaving his bag on the table.

"Hey."

Now Akaashi's brain began to think things through Bokuto was probably sad and the level of it depends on the circumstances he has viewed a few moments ago,  
A. Bokuto is watching Shrek.  
B. Bokuto didn't welcome him home.  
C. He said just one 'Hey'  
That concludes the level of sadness is moderate and could be extinguished with just a little bit of effort and love from Akaashi's side.

Even though a whole equation was going through Akaashi's mind he knew that he was ready to do anything to get his lover gleaming like a star that he is.

He took a seat next to Bokuto who still seemed to stare at the TV but not actually concentrating on it. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm watching Shrek."

Well, that could be an answer but for Akaashi it wasn't enough.

"I asked how are you, Kou."

"I'm fine."

Communication became very tough at times like this, Akaashi knew that very well, and of course the solution for it too.

"What did you do today?"

"You know the usual stuff spiking, jumping, all that."

"I see."

"…."

"Well."

Ah there it was, Akaashi knew he didn't have to force it out of Bokuto, just some time and he would be sharing it all with Akaashi.

"I did nothing of that, it was all amateur and I'm supposed to not play like that, nothing was working out, nobody was syncing with me, everything went wrong."

"Hmm." Akaashi said he knew there was more so he waited and moved closer to Bokuto who allowed the edge of the blanket telling him to join him.

"I didn't feel like myself."

Akaashi intertwined his hands with Bokuto. 

"Hey it's okay, everybody has bad days and we could try as much as we want to do our best but it doesn't seem like it's in our hands right?"

Bokuto held onto Akaashi tighter.

"But it's just for a little while, how long can it be dragging us down, if you compare it to your skills and passion that's nothing but just a percent of your 120%"

That was enough to get Bokuto's attention off the long staring at the TV screen.

"And every time I see you, it just gets better and better makes me think that you're so far, high away up in the sky shining so bright."

"But what about me now? When I look like a sloppy slogging mess."

"I love you, even the present you, it just makes you stronger and confident in yourself and just continues. Then I'll love the future you more." 

Bokuto smiles just a little bit from the corners of his mouth.

"Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play." Bokuto laughed at the reference. "I'm ready to do anything to get you back on your feet," Akaashi said sharply and waited for Bokuto's favor, he knew that the older wouldn't leave a chance like that.

"Then cosplay Elizabeth! You've got the eyes already!" Bokuto said pointing at the screen, where a magenta-red dragon who seems to be wearing makeup….? was about to kiss a donkey? Akaashi stared at Bokuto and the screen and back to Bokuto then took out his phone searching 'red lipstick' 'dragon in Shrek cosplay'. Bokuto took a peak from it and gasped.

"AKAASHI OHMYGOD I WAS KIDDING, WERE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THAT FOR ME?!?!" Bokuto flung the blanket covering around them, eyes wide and his face full of surprise.

"Oh there's one with the dragon and the donkey too, the donkey ears would look good on you." Akaashi said bluntly as a hammer.

"AGHAAAASHEEHHHH" Bokuto threw himself on Akaashi making his phone fall onto the ground but he couldn't care anymore about that.

"I love you." Bokuto stared into Akaashi's eyes, his pupils immediately dilating. Akaashi brought his hand circling around Bokuto's neck. 

"I love you so very much too." Akaashi smiled then melted into the kiss Bokuto was eager to give.

"Akaashi I'm home~" Bokuto entered their apartment shoving his belongings on the table and searching for his beloved, except that he couldn't find him not on the couch or in the kitchen, then he must be definitely in the bedroom.

Bokuto made his way to the room halting when he noticed a big tail at the entrance behind the door.

Bokuto's mind began racing 'what is that?' 'Why is it here' 'is that a crocodile?' 'Akaashi brought a crocodile??' 'Where is Akaashi' after that thought Bokuto walked hastily to the room seeing the big red tail which has two human legs, and from its mouth was Akaashi's face.

"EEEEEEEYAAAAARGHH" Bokuto screamed and jumped behind and the creature moved towards him hurriedly.

"Kou are you alright? It's me Keiji" Akaashi removed the dragon face which was a hood from the costume.

"AKAAASHI WHAT THE HELL!? I was so scared." Bokuto's face said it all shocked and his eyes teary.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying on the dragon's costume which arrived just before you came home" Akaashi waddled with the big red tail between his legs, stumbling a little which made Bokuto chuckle a bit, calming his nerves a little bit.

"You look so…." Bokuto said inspecting the big angry eyes on the hood. Akaashi's eyebrows shot up waiting for what the older had to say.

"You look so cute…" Bokuto said with his lips almost trying his best not to laugh out loud, which earned a fistful punch on bokuto's arm. 

"I did for you, you know," Akaashi said, pretending to sound grumpy. "Oh! Wait I forgot one thing." Akaashi moved to the dressing table shuffling through drawers finding what looks like lipstick.  
He then carefully looked in the mirror and applied the red lipstick to match the dragoness. After completing his work he made his way back to Bokuto who was just admiring Akaashi all this time.

"The way the tail swishes behind you while you walk is so adorable." Bokuto chuckled.  
Akaashi just stared at him then breaking into a smile. "Hm let me get a closer look." Bokuto began eyeing Akaashi down to top, holding the tail and inspecting it."Wow you nailed the lipstick you look exactly like Elizabeth!".

"Well, It is the dragon's cosplay." Akaashi said and pouted and began to close the space near their lips but Bokuto yelled "Look you're in character too! wanna kiss the donkey so bad?" smirking at the end which made Akaashi lightly push him.

“Oh wait now that you mention the donkey I think there's more in the package.” Akaashi walked to the package, behind him Bokuto holding the tail making sure the younger doesn't trip, he searched for the remaining contents “It's a claw…..?. There are the donkey ears too.”

“Whoa really?! Lemme see” Bokuto took the ears and wore them on his head. He gave the ‘donkey’ grin and said “Baby.” like how the donkey used to call the dragoness.

“You’re so stupid.” Akaashi said blushing covering his face with his hands, which now looked like dragon claws. Bokuto brought them to his face and replied through his squished cheeks “Stupidly in love with you.” Akaashi grew redder.

“You know I was joking that time, you didn't have to do this,” Bokuto said, holding the tiny wings on Akaashi's back and taking in the sight of dragon Akaashi with admiration written all over his face.

“Then I wouldn't have seen the expression on your face right now." Akaashi booped Bokuto's nose which scrunched up making him just more adorable. "Also I wouldn't miss scaring you." Akaashi snorted.

"Hey! It was really scary you know! I thought a crocodile ate you, I never want to relive that moment ever again in my life." Bokuto pouted. "But I'm really happy now" he added and grinned from cheek to cheek.

"I'm happy too" Akaashi gave the older one a little peck on the lips which made the other's a little red because of the lipstick.

Bokuto took Akaashi's clawed hands and exclaimed, "Hey I've seen this before….Oh!! Oikawa had these on! Now I remember, it was the exact dragon costume too!" Bokuto said, grabbing the tail of the costume. "I remember it clearly. We had an arm-wrestling match and he had the claws on, but I won though'' Bokuto said proudly and took out his phone to show the pictures of the setter with a dragon costume on, both his hands making a 'rawr'' pose with his signature tongue out but the costume was in green, behind him was Iwazumi who looked annoyed but was caught staring at the tail of Oikawa's costume. Akaashi couldn't understand what was going on but he knew they were weird too. 

"This costume is quite popular then, I'm glad I got my hands on it I guess." Akaashi said inspecting his costume again."Well, what do you wanna do with this, got any ideas?" Akaashi asked, raising his eyebrows touching the donkey ears on Bokuto's head which made him spark up.

"Oh, I know! I know!. Let's enact the scenes" Bokuto said, whipping out his phone and searching for Shrek donkey and dragon compilation. Akaashi let out a long sigh but couldn't say no to him, not when he was so happy and excited, he missed it so much.

"I'm in love~ Oh I'm a believer~" Bokuto sang and grabbed Akaashi’s claws and flung him around making the tail hit Bokuto in the face, they both burst out in laughter, Bokuto bit the tail for revenge which made them laugh harder. And oh Akaashi missed that too.

**Author's Note:**

> If it made you happy tell me >:( Thank you so much for reading!! :D


End file.
